Scenes
by shiningjess
Summary: Kanda, where are you? Yullen


Author's Note: Found this sitting in my com. Edited a bit and here it goes. Won't say it's my best piece of work but well, since it's sitting in my com might as well just upload it, right?

Standard Disclaimers Apply.

* * *

And there he laid, on a patch of crimson red on glistening white.

The wind howled.

His blood continued to colour the snow.

_Kanda, where are you? _

:-:-:-:-:

**A couple of days back**

Due to the fact that Yuu Kanda and Allen Walker were the only two exorcists available at that particular moment, Komui Lee decided that they would be paired up for the next mission in Britain. And to no one's surprise, neither one of the two exorcists liked the idea but when Supervisor Komui spoke, the word "No" is out of the question.

And so they set off.

:-:-:-:-:

**The next day**

"Oy, Moyashi, quit hogging that report," Kanda grumbled as he snatched the report of the mission forcefully from Allen on the train ride to Britain.

"I have yet to finish, Bakanda and my name's ALLEN," Allen glared, "And, give me back that report,"

"Che," Kanda replied, ignoring Allen's request, "Only stupid moyashi reads so slowly,"

And Allen was really angry now, "Who's the slow one, egoistic bastard? And I'm Allen!"

"Moyashi," Kanda said non chalantly, "will always be a Moyashi,"

"No, jerk-ass Kanda,"

"Moyashi,"

And a glaring contest thus began.

:-:-:-:-:-:

"Er, exorcists -sama, we have already reached our destination," A finder's hesitant voice popped out from nowhere.

"Che," Kanda thought. _Why am I even wasting my effort in arguing with him? _

And when they finally got off the train, still annoyed at each other, Kanda had decided that Allen was too much a liability and thus abandoned him and the unnamed finder while heading towards the location of the innocence himself.

_This __is why I hate going on missions with that selfish Bakanda. _Allen thought to himself as he and the finder followed, much behind Kanda, on the search for innocence.

:-:-:-:-:-:

The exorcists' intended destination was this place where it had been snowing nonstop for the past two years. Besides heavy snowfall, there was also dry wind that howled in the middle of the night. The villagers had all fled the said village while inventing all sorts of story about spirits and what not. All that was left was snow covered traces of abandoned houses. As the wind blew onto Allen's face, almost blurring his vision, he walked, with much difficulty and low visibility towards the centre of the village where the innocence was rumoured to lie.

It was then Allen's cursed left eye reacted.

He readied Crowned Clown.

He told the finder to run.

And they came, tens of them, mixture of level ones and twos.

What he did not realize was that the finder who was supposed to be following him had long disappeared.

:-:-:-:-:

Kanda reached the centre of the snowstorm, only to find that there was no innocence and it puzzled him. If there was no innocence, then what could have caused the weird weather. He looked around, not very clearly as the snow was blinding him and he thought he thought he saw a faint shape of a star. Was it the star of an akuma? He briefly wondered why the mark of an akuma would be on the snow was there when it dawned to him.

_Shit._

:-:-:-:-:-:

_**The day when the assignment was handed **_

"_Kanda," Komui called out to him as he was leaving the office," I think I need to tell you something," _

_Kanda turned around to face Komui, who had shed his usual cheeky look or his sister-complex. Adjusting his spectacles, he told Kanda solemnly, "I have had reports that there had been cases of suspected innocence that turned out to be false alarms. And, when the exorcists came back, they told me that the source of the effects was actually from an akuma who could actually copy the effects of innocence and thus luring exorcists to where it was. Bookman informed me that it was possibly a level 5 akuma,"_

_It was then Komui paused and even the air was still as Komui's eyes told Kanda that he had even worse news. _

"_Its target is Allen Walker,"_

:-:-:-:-:-:

The slashing was getting tiring. Although it was only level ones and twos, the sheer amount of them was beginning to wear him out physically. And perhaps due to his fatigue, he was becoming less and less aware of the surrounding around him.

Swoosh.

And that one blow from the back brought Allen down to his knees. Snarling, Allen turned to glare at that one akuma who dared to sneak up stealthily behind him.

"Damn you," Allen breathed, barely concealing his anger.

Allen continued slashing.

Not for long.

His limbs gave way as he collapsed onto the floor. He made an attempt to stay conscious as he gradually fell, onto the white snow. His whole body felt numb. A cut, no matter how deep shouldn't feel like that. Then it dawned upon him.

Poison.

But when?

_Mind over body_, he chanted to himself as he tried to purge the poison from his body. It was difficult, the poison was different from any other and was highly potent. Allen could feel it running through his veins, threatening to stop all his bodily functions. Dim spots began to appear in his vision and he collapsed fully onto the bed of white. It was actually comfortable

_No, _Allen told himself, _he must stay awake. At least until Kanda comes along. _For the first time in his life, he was desperate for Kanda's arrival.

_Please, be quick. _

He could feel the demon edging closer to him, mechanic hands touching his face and scratching it. The akuma licked his own mechanic fingers, seemingly enjoying Allen's warm blood. Then he scratched Allen again, this time using Allen's blood to trace the pentacle on his left eye.

"So this is the destroyer of time?" The demon crackled in a robotic voice, "It's so easy to defeat that it's boring me,"

The demon kicked Allen. But Allen was too weak to even retaliate in anyway. So the akuma kicked again, and again and again as though enjoying a toy. He then prodded at Allen as though he was an experimental piece.

His blood coloured the snow.

_Baka__anda, where are you? _

:-:-:-:-:

"Mugen, Two illusionary blades," And from the sky came Kanda, the second release of his innocence aiming towards the akuma.

_Finally that jackass Kanda is here. _

"Your opponent is me, akuma," he declared as he cut the akuma.

The akuma turned to look at Kanda, smirking, "It wasn't even a scratch, exorcist!"

Kanda's eyes narrowed in determination as he called out, "Mugen, Third illusion, take my life force and rise,"

:-:-:-:-:-:

"Crown belt," Allen whispered with whatever strength he had left.

"Moyashi!"

"Kan..da!"

"If you are dying get the hell out and die somewhere else!" Kanda managed to sneak in a few words to Allen.

Allen tried to get up.

_I fought the Noah before. I can do this. _

Dizzy spell, again.

Allen could hear the faint whispers and tendrils of another mind seeking control over his body.

_No. Never._

Letting a painful cry, he collapsed back on the snow.

:-:-:-:-:-:

It was then the level five decided that he should attack its intended target first, and that was Allen Walker. Knowing how toxic his own poison was, he decided to fire, the most concentrated and the largest dose ever towards the lying exorcist before dealing with the sword wielding one.

_Earl Sama is going to be so pleased at me_, He thought to himself as he fired.

:-:-:-:-:

_Shit._

Kanda, already close to exhaustion from the fight, noticed that the akuma was not preparing its next move not towards himself but to the helpless Allen. He sped towards Allen.

Kanda was not Dark Order's fastest exorcist for nothing.

:-:-:-:-:

Kanda could feel the poison running in his blood and invading all the organs. He began to lose control of his hands and dropped Mugen, his precious Mugen onto the snow.

_Please heal. _

:-:-:-:-:

When Allen finally harnessed enough strength to open his eyes, he found Kanda lying on his chest, raven hair flowing down, eyes shut. His face and body was splattered with dried blood and his well toned body marked by the star of the akuma.

And he wasn't breathing.

* * *

Author's Note: This story is named Scenes because of the style it was written. I think it's just me but it the style did feel like scenes after scenes rather than a free flowing story. Em, a few technicalities in this story. I wrote it such that it was as normal as it could be to highlight how lives of excorists are. Kanda and Allen were arguing normally and all and the, it happened. How did you guys find the ending? I thought it turned out to be pretty.. interesting.

**REVIEW FOLKS**!


End file.
